


BTS - Most likely to enjoy 'marking' / leaving lovebites (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS lists (most to least, best to worst etc.) [54]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Most Likely To, Most To Least, mlt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinions only. Thank you anon for the request. Stay tuned for our girlfriend list of MLT give lovebites to their boyfriend!We have written this more generally, but also added the reasons why they may or may not enjoy this with their headcanon girlfriends.Please consider following us on Tumblr to see all of our content, including fan art of the boys and their headcanon girlfriends!insfiringyou.tumblr.com
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/You, Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/You, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/You, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/You, Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/You, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/You
Series: BTS lists (most to least, best to worst etc.) [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237925
Kudos: 13





	BTS - Most likely to enjoy 'marking' / leaving lovebites (Most to Least)

1\. V  
Taehyung would definitely get carried away during foreplay and sex to leave lovebites on any part of skin he could touch, but we also feel he would be most likely to deliberately ‘mark’ his girlfriend, knowing she would carry a part of him around with her everywhere she went. His favourite places would be somewhere visible such as the neck and upper chest, as well as more intimate areas such as the stomach, bottom, breasts and pubic area. He is definitely one of the more possessive members of the group and someone who would get easily jealous, so would see giving lovebites as a way to assert his love, as well as some kind of dominance. We also think he is a biter, especially when things are becoming more heated. He would be careful not to be too rough (unless he knew you/his girlfriend was into that) and would take cues on whether this was something acceptable within the moment. As someone who is sometimes more kinky, we think his technique for giving lovebites would sometimes mix a little bit of pain with pleasure, but he would also love to latch onto your/his girlfriend’s skin during more gentle lovemaking; leaving little, soft trails across the body. He would love the very visceral visual of seeing the marks afterwards, knowing he had been to one to give them. 

Within our headcanon universe, V’s girlfriend Cassandra is an arthouse stage actress who we don’t think would mind having visible lovebites, especially as she knows she can easily cover them with thick stage make up as part of her job. She would definitely get her own kick out of wearing them proudly, as they would play into their shared fantasy of having a passionate and sensual relationship.

2\. Jungkook  
While it may not always be obvious in the moment, we think Jungkook would often easily get carried away during foreplay and sex and accidentally leave quite an abundance of lovebites on you/his girlfriend, especially on the upper chest and breasts. This would usually only occur when things were becoming more frantic between you, so it would be easy to miss among the other mutual sensations that were happening. He would be incredibly gaspy and whiny against your skin, his tongue caressing and soothing the space lovingly just as soon as he had latched onto you. The marks would be erratic; varying in shapes and colours with the occasional light bite mark visible. It wouldn’t be until later, after the sex, that you would both realise, when he would be very embarrassed and apologetic about his lack of self-control and would try to find a solution on how to cover them. He is not incredibly jealous or possessive over his girlfriends so the marks would not be a deliberate attempt to mark her as his, but instead would show how good he had felt in the moment and how much he wanted her. If he was going to leave a deliberate lovebite, he would choose somewhere more obscure which is easy to hide such as the panty line, inner thigh, lower stomach or the centre of the breast, and would be more sensual and gentle in giving it.

Within our headcanon universe, Jungkook would be especially embarrassed about leaving lovebites as he knows she has to dress professionally in her front of house job as an receptionist/administrative assistant. If she complained about having to wear an ugly sweater or something more demure to work in order to cover up the marks he had given her the night before, he would be very bashful and apologetic, but would also be slightly turned on watching her dress; catching sight of her boobs as she tugged up her shirt to cover them. Although she would complain about the marks being a nuisance, we think she would secretly love them, especially at times when she is away from him and catches sight of them in the mirror. 

3\. J-Hope  
Similarly to Jungkook, Hoseok would often leave marks in the moment when he is feeling worked up, particularly little nips and bite marks, as he is someone whose lips roam over every part of skin he can touch during foreplay and sex, and does not always realise how carried away he is getting. He would never press down hard enough for it to truly hurt, and any pain felt would be massively overwhelmed by the pleasure he is giving you/his girlfriend. His bites would often be in some of the most obscure places imaginable; the backs of knees, between the shoulder blades, on the calf or ankle...as well as the usual chest, breasts and neck. He would be incredibly whiny when giving them; loving the feeling of his lips and teeth against bare skin. Afterwards, he would be a little shocked to see how many marks there were, and would be apologetic but would also find it a little funny. He is not incredibly possessive over girlfriends, and the marks would be more to do with his own desire rather than wanting to deliberately mark someone as his. 

In our headcanon universe, his girlfriend Nana is a primary school teacher, which might lead to some awkward post-sex discussions when they realise how carried away he had become and how much he had marked her. As she has a fairly demure and quirky dress sense; often wearing high-collared cardigans and long skirts, it would not matter too much as she would easily be able to cover up. During the warm, summer months though, it would be harder to her to explain why she was wearing so many clothes. 

4\. RM  
We feel Namjoon would love giving deliberate lovebites, especially along the neck or in more erogenous zones such as the inner thighs, along the waist and pelvis and lower stomach. He would also love doing it in places where clothes tightly meet skin, such as under the strap of your/his girlfriend’s bra or under the elastic leg of her panties. It would feel very sensual as he was doing it, and they would always end up looking very carefully placed, perfectly consistent in colour in shape and quite ‘neat’ and orderly. He would not be one to nip or bite, but would be harder if requested. He would find it both very sexy during the moment, but also afterwards when he saw the result of what he had done. As someone who is easily jealous, he would love the thought of being the only one able to do this to you.

In our headcanon universe, his girlfriend Ji-eun works within the Law industry and is considered very professional. She would therefore be less impressed by his lovebites if he gave them to her in an obvious place where it would be harder to cover up. We feel she sometimes might also get lost in the moment during foreplay and sex, and not say anything - even encouraging him with moans, but after she would realise and regret how far they had took it, saying he should know that she has work tomorrow and should be more careful. Instead, she would prefer him giving them to her when she was on holiday from work, knowing they would have time to fade and giving them both time to enjoy them.

5\. Jimin  
We feel Jimin would only occasionally give lovebites and it would always be more playful and sweet when he did so. He would be very gentle, not wanting to hurt you/his girlfriend, and chose areas that appear sexy to him in the moment such as along the neck, stomach and thighs. He would love it if you were giggly and cute while he did this, moaning gently and encouraging him. He would also find it funny if you were a little ticklish, which he would tease and use to his advantage. He would be more likely to give lovebites during foreplay rather than sex, and would be awestruck afterwards at how visible they were. He would find it cute rather than sexy, knowing that you would think of him when you saw them. He is someone who seeks a lot of validation in relationships, often feeling quite insecure about himself and becoming easily jealous, so knowing you were thinking of him when you were apart would be important and reassuring for him. 

Within our headcanon universe, his girlfriend Ara would love it when he gave her little, cute lovebites, especially when he was going in tour as it would remind her of him. When she caught glimpses of them in the mirror, her stomach would fill with butterflies and she would want to call him right away. As she herself becomes famous as part of an Idol girl group, he would be more cautious about leaving lovebites in visible places, knowing how difficult it can be to cover them up and also how the fans would react if they saw them. However, we think she would still want him to give her them, and would sometimes see the risk as one worth taking.

6\. Suga  
Yoongi isn’t someone who would get a lot out of deliberately ‘marking’ you/his girlfriend in an obvious place, as a part of him would feel it a little disrespectful. He isn’t at all possessive of his girlfriends and wouldn’t need a visual reminder to validate their commitment to him. He would, however, occasionally give the tiniest lovebites in very discreet places such as the hip or breast, if he knew you did not mind. He would be very gentle and loving when he did so, with him nipping the area very softly with his teeth and caressing it with his lips. He would also find it sexy it if you/his girlfriend asked him to give you a lovebite, especially if it was in a secretive place only you two would know about. His marks would always be very small and cute and the act of giving them would feel very intimate. 

In our headcanon universe, Yoongi’s girlfriend (and later wife) Jeong-sun works within the health and social care sector and wears a uniform. He would not give lovebites often, but when he did he would know where to leave them so they weren’t visible to her colleagues. He would always be very careful and take her cue on whether she wanted him to do it to her, with her sometimes requesting a little bite under her bra or panties. We think she would love looking at them when she went to the bathroom at work, pulling her clothes aside in the cubicle and feeling a little breathless at the thought of his mouth on her. 

7\. Jin  
As Jin is someone who would worry a lot about hurting you/his girlfriend, he would be less likely to leave marks or lovebites unless requested. Instead, he would love kissing your neck and skin sensually with his plump lips, knowing how good he was making you feel. He would not like the thought of people being able to see what he had done to you, feeling that what happens between you in the bedroom should stay private, so if he was going to leave a little lovebite it would be somewhere less visible but not too explicit, such as your hip or lower stomach, above your panty line. 

In our headcanon universe, Jin’s girlfriend and later wife, Min-seo, would not at first think about lovebites, but might become a little curious about them after they had been together for a while. She would shyly request he gave her one, and love how it felt - both during and after the act - if he left a little mark on her stomach. While she wouldn’t want them often, we think it would leave her feeling breathless and surprisingly turned on when she viewed it in the mirror.


End file.
